


inevitabilities of us

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship/Love, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “Jackson.” They’re not touching each other, but Jinyoung’s in Jackson’s space nonetheless. There’s something exhilarating about it, something that has Jackson’s heart somewhere between beating hard and wanting to stop completely. “Earlier – what wasthatall about?”





	inevitabilities of us

**Author's Note:**

> back in like january (i guess?), i saw [this](http://vibetechs.tumblr.com/post/159907212914/jieunyoung-jackson-is-really-out-here-humping-and) gifset (also linked to in the summary) of a fancam from turbulence in houston, which made me want to write this. after all that time, i finally got around to it, and therefore this fic is set later that night.
> 
> things that sneaked in that weren't meant to be here originally: 1. more smut - this was supposed to just be like m rated initially and 2. a LOT more feelings than i thought wow.

Jackson will admit it: he played it up onstage tonight, has been maybe not so subtly trying to coax Jinyoung into – well. Something. Jackson can’t say for sure what yet. That depends on what they actually want to do. If anything. Hopefully something. It’s difficult not to think wistfully when he’s going to be sharing a hotel room with Jinyoung. Sharing a hotel room with Jinyoung means that there might be a chance – however small it may be – of the two of them getting off together.

OK, maybe he’s making it sound more serious than it is – a _lot_ more serious. The possibility of that really _is_ small. It’s not like they have some kind of agreement or arrangement, not like they’re friends with benefits or anything. Really, it’s more like _friends who got each other off once and don’t talk about it even though it somehow didn’t actually make anything awkward between them_. Jackson supposes he should be grateful for that, but _still_. He’s allowed to get his hopes up if he wants to. Allowed to – want things if he wants to.

The first thing he does when they get back to the hotel is change his clothes, finding a loose muscle tee and a pair of shorts in his suitcase and throwing them on instead of what he’d been wearing. He can feel Jinyoung watching him as he does, and Jinyoung’s gaze feels like it’s burning him, burning _through_ him. It’s totally impossible to ignore – Jackson knows he couldn’t even if he tried.

Jinyoung does the same after that, deciding to change into a t-shirt and soft sweatpants. He only does it once Jackson’s done, though – like he’s caught on to the game Jackson’s been trying to play since earlier on this evening.

And so Jackson watches Jinyoung in return:  the smooth plane of his bare back, the way his ass looks for the few moments he’s in underwear and nothing else. Jackson wonders if Jinyoung realises that he’s being watched just the same way he’d been looking at Jackson. He must do – he’s nothing if not observant, and Jackson isn’t exactly being subtle about it.

(He _is_ trying to be at least a little bit subtle overall, though. It was easy pretending to pretend earlier, when there was a crowd watching and everything could be dismissed as simple fan service. Now, he feels like just talking would likely give him away. He has to do everything through actions and glances instead.)

He _does_ make a big deal of heading to the bathroom, though, and when he comes back out, Jinyoung’s standing there, just a few steps away, leaving Jackson caught in the narrow gap between one of the beds and the wall to either side of him. Behind him is the bathroom door, and in front of him, Jinyoung.

“Jackson.” They’re not touching each other, but Jinyoung’s in Jackson’s space nonetheless. There’s something exhilarating about it, something that has Jackson’s heart somewhere between beating hard and wanting to stop completely. “Earlier – what was that all about?”

“What was what all about?” Jackson can’t resist it – can’t resist wanting to push Jinyoung, to play coy about it.

“Oh,” Jinyoung says. He doesn’t sound fooled at all. “I think you _know_.”

And of course Jackson _does_. It’s just that it’s fun to tease, fun to give Jinyoung a taste of his own medicine. He smiles, trying to make it as sweet as he possibly can.

“But what if I don’t? You’ll just have to give me a demonstration.”

At that, Jinyoung rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Fine.” He steps even closer to Jackson, so close that they’re touching, and ever, ever so subtly grinds against Jackson’s thigh. He’s hardly even moving, but there’s something so sure about it, a certainty that’s mirrored in his eyes as he looks at Jackson, unblinking. “This,” Jinyoung says after a moment. He’s still moving his body against Jackson’s, still keeping it so slow that it’s infuriating. “Onstage tonight. You wouldn’t leave me alone. Were you perhaps… hoping for something?”

That’s it. That’s what Jackson wants to hear. The look in Jinyoung’s eyes compels him to nod. He has been hoping for something, after all. There’s no point in dancing around _that_. He’s been waiting and wanting ever since that first time – the only time.

It’s happened once before, the two of them – just an exchange of blow jobs last year, and _fuck_ , if Jinyoung’s mouth didn’t look perfect wrapped around him. Jackson thinks about it more often than he’d let on, thinks about when he was on his knees for Jinyoung a pretty much equal amount. Thinks about the weight of Jinyoung in his mouth, his scent and his taste, one of his hands fisted in Jackson’s hair. (Jackson lets the fantasy go further sometimes, lets his mind wander to Jinyoung fucking his throat and coming on his face. Lets it wander to Jinyoung kissing his face clean after that, to Jinyoung’s hand finally sneaking down to get Jackson off as well.)

It’s a good fantasy – has always done what it needs to for Jackson – but he’s sure that whatever ends up happening tonight will be even better. Jinyoung’s actually here with him, for one. Here with his clever hands and his long fingers and his pretty mouth and his cock, _fuck_.

His cock, which is currently pressed to Jackson’s thigh as he continues the slow, steady movement. Jinyoung isn’t hard, not yet, but it definitely seems like he’s intending on getting there – and just the addition of the thought of that to the pressure of Jinyoung’s body against his makes Jackson gasp.

“Yeah,” Jackson says. It comes out a lot breathier than he means for it to.

“Well.” Jinyoung moves about an inch backwards, drawing his body away. Tension and silence hang heavy in the air for a moment, and Jackson’s heart beats even harder. He feels like it’s going to explode – _no_ , that it’ll come bursting out of his chest, away from flesh and bone altogether. “I think you should earn it,” Jinyoung says eventually, and Jackson’s eyes widen.

 _Earn it?_ He can do that. If there’s one thing Jackson prides himself on, it’s that he never does anything in half measures. He’ll earn everything Jinyoung has to give him and then some.

“OK,” says Jackson. He licks his lips before continuing, and it isn’t on purpose, isn’t him trying to be sexy or him trying to get Jinyoung to look at his mouth, but Jinyoung’s eyes flicker down to watch nonetheless. “I can do that.”

Jinyoung grins. He doesn’t speak again, just grabs one of Jackson’s hands in his own and leads him towards the foot of the nearest bed. He sits on the edge, and when he gestures for it, Jackson straddles him.

The bed is definitely better for this than the stools they were sitting on at the fan meeting. Here, Jackson can actually sit in Jinyoung’s lap properly, knees either side of him on the mattress, and like this, he feels – exposed. It makes sense, he guesses – both his legs and shoulders are barer than Jinyoung’s are – but it isn’t just because of that. It’s because of the look in Jinyoung’s eyes, dark and heated and hungry. It’s because Jinyoung can somehow look so _calm_ like this, because there’s something about it that’s so unbearably attractive.

“Take your top off,” Jinyoung says, sudden, and _fuck_ , it’s there in his voice, too.

There’s nothing for Jackson to do but reach down to the hem of his top so he can pull it off over his head. He lets it fall to the floor, and he _knows_ he looks good like this, but the way Jinyoung’s looking at his body makes him feel even more confident. He drapes his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders, pushing himself in even closer.

“So,” he says. “What do you want?”

Jinyoung just smiles, something about it almost chilling, one of his hands ghosting down Jackson’s side.

“You,” he says, no hesitance whatsoever. “And I know you want me.” His eyes linger on Jackson’s crotch, then, on where he’s starting to get hard in his shorts. “Have you been waiting for this?” His hand stops on Jackson’s hip. It squeezes. Jackson’s next breath is shaky.

“Yeah.” Jackson can’t lie. “I’ve been waiting.”

“For me?”

“For you.”

Jinyoung’s smile widens, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, doesn’t make them crinkle at the corners. It’s serene, almost. Controlled. It has Jackson’s breath shortening, his skin flushing – his dick getting harder.

“Hm.” Jinyoung hums, rocking his hips up into Jackson’s in a slow, torturous circle. “I’m glad. It’s nice to know you’ve been feeling the same.”

 _Feeling the same?_ As in, Jinyoung thinks about that one time between the two of them as well? As in, he’s been wanting more, too?

“Really?” is all Jackson finds to say in his shock. His heart beats faster for a reason other than the heat of Jinyoung’s body underneath him.

“You thought I might have forgotten?” Jinyoung frowns. “I’m offended.”

“No!” Jackson’s quick to clarify. “I just…”

 _I just didn’t think it meant as much to you as it did to me,_ is the rest of the sentence, but he can’t say that. There’s no way he can say that. Even he has the tact not to, just in case.

“You just what?”

“I just think this is unfair,” he says before his brain can decide on anything else, nodding down at Jinyoung’s t-shirt.

“Oh?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “I guess we better level the playing field, then.”

Honestly, Jackson’s a little surprised at that response. He thought it’d take a lot more time, maybe even some begging. Jinyoung takes off the shirt, pulling it up slowly and then letting it drop to the carpet on top of Jackson’s once it’s off. Jackson’s pleased to see that Jinyoung’s chest is starting to flush the same way his neck is, that his nipples are hard, too. He presses his body down against Jinyoung’s some more, rubbing their cocks together, increasing the friction.

Jinyoung’s mouth falls open a little more at the added pressure, and the urge to lean in and kiss him is overwhelming. Jackson doesn’t – doesn’t know if that would be crossing some sort of boundary – but he wants to. He really, really fucking wants to. He bites down on his own lip instead and keeps grinding down on Jinyoung, letting his eyes fall shut so he isn’t completely overcome with want to press his mouth to Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung’s hands smooth back up Jackson’s sides, both of them, and Jackson loses himself to it. He moans when Jinyoung’s thumbs circle over his nipples, pressing down so hard that it’s almost painful, getting them stiffer. They’re sensitive, so the touch has his dick throbbing in his shorts. He wonders if Jinyoung can feel it.

When Jackson opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is Jinyoung’s expression. The heat in his gaze, the lust, the awe. That alone makes Jackson groan, low, and he swallows, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Jinyoung’s watching his neck as he does, and then Jackson’s mouth, and then their eyes meet again.

His hands move from Jackson’s chest, drifting downward to his hips again. He settles them there, on the waistband of Jackson’s shorts, fingers brushing over where his underwear’s peeking out over the top.

“You should take your shorts off.”

Jackson has to stand to do that. He’s about to sit back down on Jinyoung once he has, but then thinks _fuck it_ , and pulls his briefs off, too. If he were to leave that to Jinyoung, it could be _years_ before he’s naked. Jackson’s sure of it.

“Oh,” is what Jinyoung has to say at the sight. “I mean, I didn’t ask for this, but…”

“But what?”

“But I’m not saying _no_.” Jinyoung pats his lap. “Come on.”

Jackson straddles him again, just the same as before. There’s something so different, so perfect about the feeling of his bare skin – his bare cock – rubbing against the soft fabric of Jinyoung’s pants. Against Jinyoung.

Jinyoung doesn’t reach a hand down to touch Jackson’s dick or his balls, but Jackson doesn’t know what else he would have expected. His hands are on Jackson’s hips again instead, sliding down to his thighs. Jackson can’t lie: it’s kind of – nice.

And there’s something in Jinyoung’s expression that’s making him wonder.

“What?”

“Your thighs,” Jinyoung says simply, a finger tracing a line down the inside of Jackson’s left thigh. The touch is light, but Jackson still shivers, still sighs at the contact. “That’s all.”

“You wanna fuck them?” Jackson’s hardly thinking when he says it, just letting the words fall out, but Jinyoung’s eyes glitter at the suggestion, his mouth curving into a dangerous smirk.

“I’d like that a lot, Jackson-ah.” This time, Jinyoung gets a hand on each of Jackson’s thighs, gripping so tightly that his nails are almost digging in. “Thank you.” He lets go. It’s pretty obvious that he’s expecting Jackson to be the one thanking him later. “What are you waiting for? If you want that, you have to get off of me and on the bed.”

Jackson does – after one more slow circle of his hips against Jinyoung, of course. It’s definitely worth both the heat it sends to his cock and the low moan from Jinyoung at the pressure.

“On the bed,” Jinyoung repeats. There’s something a little more urgent about the way he says it. Whatever it is, something in Jackson reacts to it, makes him want to do it for the sake of doing what he’s been told to rather than simply because it’s what will get him what he wants. He’s getting what he asked for, but he still wants to make sure he’s worthy of it – of Jinyoung.

Jackson’s on his knees now, leaning forward to balance on his elbows as well. It’s kind of crude, this position – he’s basically face down, ass up – but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Jinyoung’s the one who wants him like this, not when Jinyoung’s kneeling up on the mattress behind him to grind his still clothed cock against Jackson’s ass.

The contact only lasts for a moment before Jinyoung pulls back. Jackson wants to be mad, but he can’t be when the reason Jinyoung’s standing back up is to get rid of his sweatpants and his underwear and to retrieve a bottle of lube from his case. Jinyoung’s on the bed again soon enough, and this time the two of them are skin to skin when he gets close enough to Jackson.

“You want this?” he asks, and this time, it’s even more obvious how hard he is when his body’s up against Jackson’s. Even more obvious how much Jinyoung wants it, too.

“Please,” Jackson tells him, and barely a second after Jinyoung’s dick is gone, there’s the sound of the lube being uncapped. Jackson half wants to make a joke about Jinyoung bringing it on tour with him, wants to ask if he’d been planning this, but stops himself. It’s not like he doesn’t have his own bottle hidden in a compartment of his suitcase, after all – he’s sure Jinyoung would hit him with a retort like that in return.

Jinyoung’s slicked up hands are between Jackson’s thighs, getting him wet with lube, pouring a little more out from the bottle so Jackson’s ready. It’s cold even though Jackson’s legs are warm from sweat, but there’s no way Jackson can care about that when it’s Jinyoung’s cock that’s going to be pushing through his legs soon.

Jackson can only imagine what it will feel like. He’s never done this before, and he has no idea if Jinyoung has, either. Has no idea what side of it Jinyoung’s been on if he has.

A moment later, another squelch of lube later (presumably onto Jinyoung’s cock), and the bottle’s on the bed and Jinyoung’s back in close to Jackson again. One of his hands drifts down Jackson’s back, and his head’s close enough that Jackson can feel Jinyoung breathing against his skin. The other hand settles on Jackson’s hip, and for the briefest of moments, Jinyoung’s lips actually press to Jackson’s back, right on his spine. It’s only for a second, and it’s so light that it can barely even be felt, but it’s still there. It still means something.

Jackson wants to think about it, wants to dwell on it for centuries, wants the sensation of Jinyoung’s mouth on his skin to be all there is and all there ever will be, but he’s suddenly aware again that there is so, so much more than just that when Jinyoung’s cock slips between his legs.

“Squeeze your thighs together,” Jinyoung says, and so Jackson does. It feels even dirtier like this, everything wet with lube and precome, the tip of Jinyoung’s cock brushing against Jackson’s balls. It’s a strange kind of intimate, one Jackson’s wondered about but never put any real thought into how it might actually feel. What he knows now is that he definitely likes it.

Jinyoung starts to thrust, the rhythm steady to begin with. It’s so calm at first, so very _Jinyoung_ , but there’s somehow just as much of him there when he speeds up, too. There’s a groan from behind Jackson as Jinyoung gets faster, and Jinyoung’s hand tightens on Jackson’s hip. Jackson just whimpers and lets everything Jinyoung’s giving him take him over, all the slick heat and the perfect slide of Jinyoung’s dick. The way Jinyoung’s almost leaning over Jackson makes Jackson feel like he’s – surrounded, in a way, but it’s in the best way possible. He just wants this, wants Jinyoung, the low murmur of Jinyoung’s voice behind him, moans interspersed alongside praises. He wants one of Jinyoung’s hands solid on his hip like it is now, guiding him, anchoring him. He wants to know that Jinyoung wants him in return.

And, later on, when his hands are shaking and the heat inside him’s blooming into something even more intense, Jackson wants it when Jinyoung’s hand winds around his waist to take hold of his dick.

Jinyoung’s barely even moving anymore, his thumb rubbing circles over the head of Jackson’s cock as he cups it in his hand alongside his own. Jackson’s hands fist tighter in the duvet, the immediacy of the way Jinyoung’s touching him setting him on the edge. He whines, trying to thrust his dick into Jinyoung’s hand, against Jinyoung’s own cock. He needs to come, needs it _now_.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson rasps out, the desperation in his voice so clear in his own ears. He can hardly imagine what he must sound like to Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie, I–”

“That’s it.” Jinyoung interrupts him, but he really didn’t even need to: Jackson cuts his own words off with a moan. “ _Oh_. Oh, fuck, Jackson.”

Jackson wishes he could turn his head properly to get a better look at Jinyoung’s face. He settles for the one in his imagination, the one he’s conjured up in his head many times before: Jinyoung’s hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth shiny and open with Jackson’s name on his lips. (The last one, at least, Jackson knows is true for sure.)

He claws at the sheets some more, trying his best to keep his thighs tight together for Jinyoung even as they tremble. His mind’s gone blank at this point, no thoughts or words there but _yes_ and _fuck_ and _Jinyoung-Jinyoung-Jinyoung_. They’re the same words that spill from his mouth as Jinyoung takes him closer, as Jackson comes over Jinyoung’s hand and his own thighs.

Jinyoung adds to the mess of come soon enough, not long after he starts thrusting between Jackson’s thighs again. The noise he makes when he comes is just as Jackson remembers, the exact sound Jackson’s been trying to replay in his mind for months. It’s broken and perfect and uncharacteristically loud for Jinyoung, and just hearing it has Jackson feeling pleased with himself. _He_ did that to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pulls back, his cock gone within moments, and as Jackson wilts forward a little onto the mattress, there’s one thought on his mind: Jinyoung did this to him, too.

One of Jinyoung’s hands is on his side, then, gently trying to get him to turn over. Jackson rolls onto his back, relaxing against the sheets this way instead.

“You’re a mess,” Jinyoung says, voice low and fond, almost hushed. “Fuck.” He brushes his knuckles down one of Jackson’s thighs, over the come and sweat and lube. The touch is so light, but it still makes Jackson shiver.

“I better get cleaned up then, huh?” Jackson gives a weak but satisfied smile. Jinyoung nods and holds out a hand to help him sit up. It’s not necessary – Jackson could get up just fine without it – but he takes it all the same and lets Jinyoung lead him to the bathroom, to the shower.

There’s no bathtub, just a shower that’s only just big enough to fit two people. They go in together, Jackson unable to help from shrieking at the water’s initial coldness before they work out how it actually works. Jinyoung laughs as he does, soft and as warm as the water is now that they’ve got it sorted out. Just the sound of it makes Jackson smile back at him in return.

It’s something like that – something as simple as a smile and a laugh – that makes Jackson sure of it. What he feels for Jinyoung is more than just tonight and that one impromptu evening in Jinyoung’s room all those months ago. More than sex, more than just Jinyoung’s dick between Jackson’s thighs or in his mouth. It’s the way Jinyoung covers his mouth when Jackson makes him laugh, his eyes crinkling. It’s when Jackson messes up a bit of Korean and Jinyoung corrects him, when he does the same for Jinyoung with English. It’s the fact that Jinyoung will always make sure that Jackson’s flight was OK when he has to go to China and Jackson trying to check in multiple times a day whenever Jinyoung has a solo schedule. It’s how open and honest they’re able to be with each other. It’s the ease with which they’ll touch, gentle or firm hands on arms and shoulders and backs.

And it’s all of that which has Jackson ducking forward to finally, finally kiss Jinyoung.

The sound Jinyoung makes as he hums into it is surprised, maybe almost confused, but he kisses back. _He kisses back!_ Jackson’s heart leaps in victory. One of Jinyoung’s hands cups his cheek and the other settles on his shoulder. Jackson’s hands find Jinyoung’s waist. They’re so far past the sex now that there’s no way this is just an extension of it. Jackson knows that Jinyoung has to think this is something else, something real. Something that doesn’t just end when everyone comes, when everyone rolls over and falls asleep.

The water continues to wash over them, to rush down the drain, a different kind of wet and hot to that of their tongues against each other. The kiss is deep, now: their hands are gripping tight at each other’s bodies to show it.

As much as Jackson doesn’t want to, they have to pull away from each other. He forces himself to be the one to do it, telling himself that it means Jinyoung wanted to kiss him for even longer than this, that Jinyoung would have done if he got his way (if they both did). Jinyoung’s eyes are somehow so dark when they blink open, when Jackson’s far back enough that he can take a real look.

The main thought on Jackson’s mind – the one he knows is on Jinyoung’s as well, the one he sees there plain in Jinyoung’s expression – is that they should really talk about this. About what this is and what they want from it and how they feel. Jackson searches his brain for something to say, but maybe, for once in his life, he doesn’t need words. His mouth can say it all in a different way now. He hopes his smile’s saying it even when they’re not kissing.

“Come on,” Jinyoung says, tugging on one of Jackson’s hands now. “We should get out and sleep. If you want to wash your hair, I’ll do it for you in the morning.”

Jackson just nods, grateful that Jinyoung doesn’t seem to want to have a serious talk yet. The shower’s switched off and there are fresh, clean towels they can wrap around themselves on the rack, courtesy of the hotel. Jackson shivers when they leave the steam filled en suite for the bedroom, but he knows that Jinyoung’s arms are warm, so warm.

It goes without saying that only one of the beds in their hotel room gets slept in that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...... jinson currently owns my ass, okay. thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
